Gryffindor down to Hufflepuff did you say?
by abandonedprofile1
Summary: They were so close that if she wanted to,she could tilt her head and brush her lips against his with relatively little trouble...That is if she wanted to.Which she most certainly did not.At all.What a ridiculous notion. LEJP


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, as much as I like to pretend I do.  
Enjoy :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily Evans walked along the corridor leading to the library. Being Head Girl, she had to do nightly rounds of the school with the Head Boy, James Potter. How he had got to be Head Boy Lily was sure she would never understand. Last time she checked he was obnoxious, loud and was always playing immature pranks with the rest of the marauders. She sighed and entered the library, ready to wait for Potter to turn up, probably late as usual. Needless to say, she almost jumped out of her skin when she saw James sitting at a table, reading the muggle novel 'Pride and Prejudice' whilst he waited for her. He stood up courteously as she entered.

"Potter." She greeted him shortly, recovering.

"Hello Lily," he replied, smiling pleasantly. Lily was confused, over the last week or so, James-no, Potter- she corrected herself, had been unusually considerate, and hadn't asked her out once! He normally asked her at _least_ once every two days. No that she cared of course, she thought hurriedly, she always turned him down, and she did _not_ like Ja-Potter, at all, especially not like_ that. _Lily decided it was definitely time to change subject and move on to safer territory, as for no reason whatsoever butterflies had appeared in her stomach and seemed to have decided to have a competition to see who could flutter around the most.

"For rounds tonight I'll take Slytherin up to Ravenclaw and you'll take Gryffindor down to Hufflepuff." Lily instructed Ja-no, Potter! - briskly. "Think you can manage that?"

"Sure thing Lily, can I ask you something?" enquired James.

"If you're going to ask me to go out with you again the answer's still no." Lily said. James raised an eyebrow.

"Actually I wasn't… But it's good to know it was on your mind…" he said, smirking in a manner reminiscent of a certain sallow-skinned Slytherin. (However, had you even dared suggest such a repulsive thing James would have denied it vehemently and hexed you until you couldn't walk straight.) Lily blushed.

"Don't flatter yourself Potter."

"Come on Lily, you miss it. Admit it." James spoke in a low voice.

"I most certainly do not," Lily replied breathlessly, suddenly extremely conscious of the fact that Ja-Potter-oh screw it! - James, had taken a step towards her, so they were now only a hand width apart. They were so close that if she wanted to, she could easily reach up and run her fingers through his hair as he so often did, making him look even more gorgeous than usual. If she wanted to, she could tilt her head and brush her lips against his with relatively little trouble. That is _if_ she wanted to. Which she most certainly did not. At all. What a ridiculous notion. Her heart started beating a little faster as he continued to look at her. She felt herself blushing and could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"You sure about that?" James breathed back, making Lily shiver as he leaned almost imperceptibly, yet enticingly, towards her. Lily couldn't speak. She was slowly losing control of coherent thought, as her thoughts went from

"What does he think he's doing now? Honestly, he's so infuriating, so annoying, so…so…", to, "so…so handsome…with his messy black hair, intelligent eyes, muscled body…smooth lips…_Lips_?!!" Lily realised with a thrill that James had closed the space between them and kissed her, cupping her soft face in his delightfully rough calloused hand, and capturing her lips with his own. When he pulled away Lily found herself unable to move.

"Go out with me Lily?" James asked softly, looking straight into her eyes. She looked back, mesmerised by those beautiful eyes. She nodded slowly, numbly. She was speechless, her lips were still tingling. James smiled - a genuinely happy smile that showed in his eyes. There was something else in his eyes too, she saw them twinkle with mischief.

"Gryffindor down to Hufflepuff did you say? No problem," he said, and began to walk out the library. Lily blinked, and regaining the power of movement she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her, kissing him fiercely. Now it was James' turn to be shocked,

"_Bloody hell_," he thought, "_When did Lily Evans become such a good kisser?_"

They broke apart and Lily smiled innocently.

"Yep, Gryffindor down to Hufflepuff. See you at breakfast." With this she turned and walked out the library, flirtatiously flicking her hair over her shoulder as she went. Now it was James left standing speechless. He collapsed into the chair behind him.

"Did _Lily Evans_ just _initiate _a kiss…with _me_?" he thought incredulously. The shock slowly faded and a mischievous grin spread across his face. He was looking forward to breakfast tomorrow.


End file.
